Heightened Emotions
by InuKag19
Summary: UNDER CHANGES kag's family r on a trip to hawaii. inu needs to confess. will their love finally reach the expected heights of their fans! lemon will be cut down after changes! will sango finally accept miroku's love? :D IK/MS
1. Love

**Heightened Emotions**

_**Ch. 1 - Love**_

**NORMAL POV**

[{!.!}]

_Ahhh…. I'm so glad… Naraku's finally been defeated, the shikon no tama is in my hands, and Inuyasha's still with me! _Thought Kagome, as so was everyone else. Except for one person…

_I can finally be with Kagome for the rest of my life peacefully. But how am I going to break it to her? _Thought Inuyasha.

_I can finally be with Inuyasha, but how in the world, am I going to tell him? _Thought Kagome.

Both of them were having the exact same thoughts… it was too silent, and Shippo broke it with a silent sob."Kagome, you are still going to come back here? Aren't you?"

"Of course I am Shippo! What kind of question is that?" _Of course I'll come, if not to see them, at least to see Inuyasha. _

Shippo jumped up and ran to Kagome, eventually hugging her so tight, she couldn't breathe! "Ship…Shippo…can't…breathe!"

"Oops, sorry Kagome! I was just so happy!" said the smiling little kitsune!

"Inuyasha, can I go home and stay there for a while?" Kagome happily asked, thinking about a nice long, hot shower!

" Keh. Like I care." Said Inuyasha.

" Of course, all I was to you was a jewel shard detector! BAKA!" yelled Kagome.

He was hurt, but like usual used his angry tone to show that he wasn't. "Feh."

Kagome ran to her bag, packed up all her things, and ran to the well. Jumped in, and took the stairs two at a time to her bedroom. She plopped onto her bed and sighed to herself. "When will he understand that I love him?"

In the Feudal Era, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara quietly went into the hut of Kaede's and stayed there, for they knew that, once they were out of the way, Inuyasha would go through the well to Kagome's Era.

Just like they suspected, Inuyasha jumped into the well the instant they were gone for sure!

Back at Kagome's, she knew he would be come for her, so she stayed in her bed. After about 5 minutes, she went downstairs, since she didn't see her mom, or grandpa, or even noisy little Sota…

_Hmmm… Where could they have gone? They would've normally left a letter for me at the table!_

_Oh right, the table! Oops, my bad! _

She went to the table and for sure saw her mother's handwriting on the table. She picked it up at read it aloud; oblivious that Inuyasha was right beside her!

"_Dear, my Kagome! _

_I hope you had a nice trip to the Feudal Era! Me, Sota and Grandpa went to Hawaii for about 8 months. And by the stories you've been telling us, I think the Naraku demon problem is over? So I thought I'll give you and Inuyasha some privacy to catch up on your love! When I come back, there better be a child for me there for me to play with! I'm just joking around with you, but since you have the time why don't you catch up with yourselves. After all you guys are still young, so you better catch up with everything so there's no misunderstanding with you two! Bye for now. See you in eight months! :D_

_Love, Mama, Sota and Jii-chan!" _

Kagome was blushing beet red, and beside her Inuyasha was breathing so hard, Kagome finally noticed that he was here! _Oh no, _She thought, _Inuyasha must've heard everything with his keen, sensitive, not to mention, cute ears! _

"Yo, Kagome, why'd you run away this time?" trying to change the subject, he said what he thought of first.

"Well, that's all you think of me, a jewel shard detector, so what do you want me to say?"though she was grateful for him changing the subject!

A WEEK LATER!...


	2. Spider Incident

**Heightened Emotions**

_**Ch. 2 – Spider Incident**_

**NORMAL POV**

[{!.!}]

_**(::Previously::) **_

Kagome was blushing beet red, and beside her Inuyasha was breathing so hard, Kagome finally noticed that he was here! _Oh no, _She thought, _Inuyasha must've heard everything with his keen, sensitive, not to mention, cute ears! _

"Yo, Kagome, why'd you run away this time?" trying to change the subject, he said what he thought of first.

" Well, that's all you think of me as a jewel shard detector, so what do you want me to say?" though she was grateful for him changing the subject!

_**(::Ends::)**_

[{!.!}]

A week later, they still hadn't gone too far together. A really sad story. But today it's going to be different!

Kagome was in her room getting dressed, when suddenly she noticed a spider crawling up her back! She was frightened to hell! Even though she fought a deadlier spider than this, Naraku, she was scared. And which she even found funny, was that she wasn't scared of Naraku, a spider that can kill you just by crawling on you (one tentacle was enough), she was scared of a small puny creature. A NORMAL SPIDER! She screamed, what else could she do? Oh yeah, run down the stairs, which she did!

"GET IF OFF! GET IT OFF!" she was hollering while she was running down the stairs. Inuyasha heard her and came to her. She didn't realize she wasn't wearing anything but a bra and undies. She ran straight into his arms!

"Get it off of me, Inuyasha! There's a spider on my back!" she yelled.

It hurt his ears BIG TIME! But he ignored it. He looked down at her, and realized what she was wearing. Her smell was getting to him; he couldn't ignore it any longer. He said, "Where?"

"On my back." came the answer.

He put her hands on her hips, to steady her and control her from jumping around. Once they had contact through bare skin, they both felt electricity run through them. They were both absorbed in each other's eyes. They looked at each other with so much love! One of Inuyasha's hands went up her back and he whispered, "Looks like it went farther up." Kagome just said, "Oh." His hand went up, farther and farther, to her bra clasp. He couldn't help it but unclasp it. She gasped. But his touch on her, sent shivers of glee through her. He took it off, he took her bra off, and it slid to the ground. She never noticed. She was so absorbed in his amber eyes. And he said "Got it off." And she replied, "Oh."

His eyes went down to her lips, and slowly went more down to her boobs. He immediately let go of her, he didn't want to, but he didn't want Kagome thinking that he was a rapist or something. She was shocked, that he let her go. She wanted him to hold onto him longer. She looked down in despair, and that was when she noticed that her bra was on the floor! She picked it up really fast and went to her room. She plopped onto her bed and started thinking…

[{!.!}]


	3. A Cockroach Now?

**Heightened Emotions**

_**Ch. 3 – A Cockroach Now!**_

**NORMAL POV**

[{!.!}]

_**(::Previously::) **_

His eyes went down to her lips, and slowly went more down to her boobs. He immediately let go of her, he didn't want to, but he didn't want Kagome thinking that he was a rapist or something. She was shocked, that he let her go. She wanted him to hold onto him longer. She looked down in despair, and that was when she noticed that her bra was on the floor! She picked it up really fast and went to her room. She plopped onto her bed and started thinking…

_**(::Ends::)**_

[{!.!}]

The same spider incident happened for a week or so, it was Sota putting a fake spider on her, cause he knew what her reaction would be, even though it happened so many times, but soon he got bored, of the same thing happening again and again, sooo this time he…

This time Sota put a cockroach up her skirt, while Kagome was changing. And the thing was, this time she had a hunch the same thing was going to happen, but something else was going to happen, she decided that something else, was going to be something god, but unfortunately for her it was different. For Inuyasha though…

_Damn, I hope the same thing happens. It is so nice to make her blush. _He thought smiling to himself. Of course he didn't know what was going to happen either.

And right on cue, he heard her scream! Well, SOMEONE was really happy about it, not the mention the other person would have felt happy, if it was the other way.

When she was running down the stairs this time, he thought she was running weirdly. She came down panting and said, "Inuyasha, there is something up my thigh!" (She was blushing deeply about this.)At first Inuyasha didn't understand why she was blushing, and a few seconds later, he understood. He lips turned up into a mischievous smile! He put his hand on her hip like usual to steady her. Then one hand went down to her knee. SHE GASPED. HE slowly went up to her mid thigh, and felt around seeing if whatever was haunting her was there. It wasn't. He slowly crept farther up, making Kagome blush more deeply. He felt around again. Since there was nothing, he went to the other knee, and did the same routine. He had no choice but go to her bum. That's when he had an idea of groping it like Miroku always does to Sango. He went up and around and started groping her left bum cheek. She blushed more. He slipped his hand under her panty and touched her bare, soft skin. She blushed more and also gasped lightly. He started smacking in a sexy way, and she blushed more. He ran his other hand down to her area… and started rubbing it nice and soft, back and forth making her blush so much.

While all of this happened, Sota was in his room playing with his toys silently. It was the plan of his mother's to make him stay quietly and use anyway to trick Kagome and Inuyasha.(And oh by the way readers, Kagome's mother, Ms. Higurashi, really did want Kagome to have a child when she came back, of course she said it as a joke in the letter.)

Back in the living room, they were both having fun. Each was thinking so much!

_What's with him now-a-days? But DAMN it feels sooo good!_

_Aww maannn, it feels so good, I never knew she would feel like this, if I knew I would've done it a long time ago, but at least I get to do it now. _

Suddenly Inuyasha heard her gasp, "OH, OH, OHH, IT FEELS SO GOOD, INUBABE!"

And for the first time since he started doing this kinda stuff to her, he started to blush, just because she called him INUBABE! Kagome started moaning so loud, even Sota could hear. He didn't know what happened, but he stayed in his room, minding his own business. He remembered his mother saying, _Remember, whatever happens, you are NOT supposed to go to Kagome's room or the living room or the dining room, even to get a light snack. I put all the snacks you would need in your closet and, there's a rope hanging from your window, so you could go to the store if you want!_

That's when she realized what she said. What she was thinking, it slipped out of her mouth. She said **"oops…"** really softly. And she backed away from him, very slowly.

_It looks like she doesn't want to go… _Inuyasha smirked, thinking about his success! But he missed her warmth. He thought to himself, _don't worry, you still have like practically 8 months to be with her and make her want even more. _But he couldn't help himself. He slowly started approaching her. "Kagome…" he said.

"Inuyasha…" she said.

He liked how she said it…his name…it sounded natural…

"Sit…"she said. So softly, almost as if to say that _I liked what you did, but it's enough for today!_

He fell to the floor, but came up fast, but not fast enough to catch her when she ran up the stairs.

_She said it so softly, I never even got hurt, it was full of love when she said it, not anger this time. _That's what he told himself. He thought to himself, _it's time to move on! _


	4. Cuddle Up Together

**Heightened Emotions**

_**Ch. 4 – Cuddle Up Together**_

**NORMAL POV**

[{!.!}]

_**(::Previously::) **_

"Inuyasha…" she said.

He liked how she said it…his name…it sounded natural…

"Sit…" she said. So softly, almost as if to say that _I liked what you did, but it's enough for today!_

He fell to the floor, but came up fast, but not fast enough to catch her when she ran up the stairs.

_She said it so softly, I never even got hurt, it was full of love when she said it, not anger this time. _That's what he told himself. He thought to himself, _it's time to move on! _

_**(::Ends::)**_

[{!.!}]

That night, Kagome came out, and called Inuyasha. He went up to her bedroom and asked "What?"

She said, "Well, I guess you can sleep in my room today, you can't always sleep downstairs, and it's colder down there anyways." She was blushing, thinking about what happened this afternoon.

"I'll go get the air mattress and dryer in the basement, for you." She ran downstairs to get the spare mattress they had, while Inuyasha sat on her bed.

_THIS ROOM…JUST LIKE ALWAYS…IT INTOXICATES ME…IT'S FULL OF HER SCENT...HER BEAUTIFUL SCENT! _

She ran back upstairs and went to the washroom to get her blow dryer and went into her room, finding that Inuyasha was sitting on her bed, against the wall. She smiled looking at him. She got down on the floor, and started blowing up the mattress, and in a matter of seconds the job was done, and they both got into bed.

The instant she turned off her light, it felt like there were electricity currents in the room. They both turned to look at the other, they ended up looking at each other, making the currents seem stronger. They both blushed, but kept looking at each other.

_I can't look away from her beautiful face, not to mention those eyes, and those full lips, to which I wanna go to right now…_

_Those amber eyes…make my heart melt…not to mention my body…I'll let him do anything to me…ANYTHING…_

_I wonder if I should go to her and…._

_I wonder if I should go to him and…._

Kagome sat up on her bed and slid down to the floor beside Inuyasha, while Inuyasha sat up. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and leaned into each other at the same time… AND THEY KISSED! It was a long, deep passionate kiss, from both sides. Each tongue touched the other… it was a long, deep, passionate French kiss! Inuyasha felt like he could melt and the same with Kagome!

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Kagome pulled away. Embarrassed at what she did, said sorry. Inuyasha just pulled her close to him and kissed her gently, and said, "Why are you saying sorry, Kagome? I love you, and I'll always protect you! I love you!" Then he pulled her in for another long kiss. This time Inuyasha pulled away. "I'm sorry! I didn't even know if you felt-"

"What are you saying? You should've knew I accepted and that I felt that way when I kissed you back!" she blushed once she said it, but kept continuing, " Inuyasha, I love you, forever and always! Inuyasha…" She leaned in and kissed him. Inuyasha hugged her and said "Sleep with me, babe." Kagome blushed at the way she said that…but she knew he wouldn't go too far so soon, she cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her in a protective way. They soon went asleep in each other's arms…


	5. At the Feudal Era

**Heightened Emotions**

_**Ch. 5 – At the Feudal Era**_

**NORMAL POV**

[{!.!}]

_**(::Previously::) **_

"What are you saying? You should've knew I accepted and that I felt that way when I kissed you back!" she blushed once she said it, but kept continuing, " Inuyasha, I love you, forever and always! Inuyasha…" She leaned in and kissed him. Inuyasha hugged her and said "Sleep with me, babe." Kagome blushed at the way she said that…but she knew he wouldn't go too far so soon, she cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her in a protective way. They soon went asleep in each other's arms…

_**(::Ends::)**_

[{!.!}]

Kagome woke up to the extreme heat beside her. She opened her eyes, to find that Inuyasha was sleeping with her. She stifled a gasp as she remembered what happened last night…

*FLASHBACK*

_Embarrassed at what she did, said sorry. Inuyasha just pulled her close to him and kissed her gently, and said, "Why are you saying sorry, Kagome? I love you, and I'll always protect you! I love you!" Then he pulled her in for another long kiss. This time Inuyasha pulled away. "I'm sorry! I didn't even know if you felt-" _

_"What are you saying? You should've knew I accepted and that I felt that way when I kissed you back!" she blushed once she said it, but kept continuing, " Inuyasha, I love you, forever and always! Inuyasha…" She leaned in and kissed him. Inuyasha hugged her and said "Sleep with me, babe."_

*END FLASHBACK*

She blushed crimson as she pondered over this new development… She thought she alone would go over to the Feudal Era for just a few minutes while Inuyasha slept. She brushed her teeth and yadaa yadaa yadaa…and jumped into the well in the shrine. She immediately saw Shippo staring at her! She gasped and fell back into the well, with a thud, realizing that only if she wanted to go back she could, as long as she wanted to stay where she wanted, so she could stay! She picked Shippo up and ran off to Kaede's hut where she knew everyone would be!

"Kagome-chan! You're back! What took you so long?" Sango asked her as she got up to hug her.

"Did anything happen over there?" Miroku asked, using his perverted brain, once again.

SMACK!

"Ummm…well…actu…actually…I came to tell you that Inuyasha and I most likely won't be coming back for about 8 months!" she stuttered.

"8 MONTHS! 8 WHOLE MONTHS?" they all shouted in unison!

"My mom and Sota and jii-chan went to Hawaii, so I have to watch over the house. And I guess you could say that Inuyasha's going to protect me…so nothing bad happens…" she explained. "And who knows? We might come back with a child in our hands!" Kagome exclaims, but immediately blushed over what she said and ran out the door!

_I can't believe I actually had the nerve to say that!_

_A child?_

_A child?_

_A child?_

_A child?_

They all thought together…

Miroku broke the long silence…for once even Shippo didn't say anything!

"So does that mean…"

"…that Inuyasha finally opened up to Kagome-chan?"

"I wonder who said it first…" wondered Miroku.

"I'll bet you anything Kagome-chan said it first!" Sango exclaimed.

"Actually I was about to say the same thing…" Miroku exclaimed.

"What are ye going to bet?" Kaede smiled.

"How about… a barrel of rice?" asked Miroku.

"A…kimono?" asked Sango.

"I will accept ye challenge!" Kaede smiled once again!

"Does that mean…" Miroku began.

Sango finished. "…that you are willing to bet for Inuyasha!"

"Of course, ye stupid child! That's why I agreed on this!"

"That means we're going to win!" Sango and Miroku sing-songed!

"We'll see…" Kaede smirked… Shippo saw that and gasped!


	6. Kaede's Mind

**Heightened Emotions**

_**Ch. 6 – Kaede's Mind**_

**NORMAL POV**

[{!.!}]

_**(::Previously::) **_

"I will accept ye challenge!" Kaede smiled once again!

"Does that mean…" Miroku said.

Sango gasped. "…that you are willing to bet for Inuyasha!"

"Of course, ye stupid child! That's why I agreed on this!"

"That means we're going to win!" Sango and Miroku sing-songed!

"We'll see…" Kaede smirked… Shippo saw that and gasped!

_**(::Ends::)**_

[{!.!}]

Shippo gasped as he saw Kaede smirk like that…_That's the first time I've seen her smirk…all the time, I would see her with a smile…a kind smile…a smile that was eager to help others…_ He realized that he's only seen Kaede when she was working or trying to help others… _I've never seen her playing with us! _"Yay! Now I can play with Kaede when she's not busy!" Shippo was so happy that he found a new play partner!

Since there was nothing to do, Sango and Miroku went for a walk, and as usual carrying Kirara with them, leaving Shippo with nothing to do, no one to play with… _Oh, I know I'll go to Kaede and ask her to play with me! _Shippo ran to Kaede's hut, and noticed that she helping a wounded, and waited patiently. As soon as the wounded went away with his family, Shippo eagerly jumped into the gentle lady's lap.

He playfully asked "Kaede, why did you smirk when you made that bet with Sango and Miroku?"

"My dear Shippo, it is because I know that Inuyasha said it first."

"Said what?"

"Well, ye too young about it…"

"Young about what, Kaede?"

"Ye will understand in your own time, child…"

"It's ok Kaede, I can understand, I still have a more functional brain than Inuyasha!"

He flinched, thinking about Inuyasha's slap on the head. He turned, his head right, left, up, down, sideways, and kept repeating, thinking that Inuyasha was here. He sighed greatly…

"Do ye miss Inuyasha, my child?"

"What? NO NO NO! Why would I miss Inuyasha?" He hid his feelings of loneliness with mocked anger…He missed Inuyasha all right! Even though Inuyasha punched him on the head a lot, he knew that only him and Kagome actually listened to him, even though he was a child!

"Ye can't fool me, child… I've been handling children for the longest time now!" she grinned.

As Shippo was pondering about his own thoughts about Inuyasha and Kagome…

_I know Inuyasha said it first. There is no way that Kagome said it first. Kagome's a woman now, and would like it if Inuyasha said it first, so she wouldn't have said it before Inuyasha. And the last time Inuyasha came here, he did look at Kagome with something in his eyes, something that looked like he had to confess something to HER! Hmmm… I wonder what is happening over there, right now._


	7. The Game

**Heightened Emotions**

_**Ch. 7 – The Game**_

**NORMAL POV**

[{!.!}]

_**(::Previously::) **_

_I know Inuyasha said it first. There is no way that Kagome said it first. Kagome's a woman now, and would like it if Inuyasha said it first, so she wouldn't have said it before Inuyasha. And the last time Inuyasha came here, he did look at Kagome with something in his eyes, something that looked like he had to confess something to HER! Hmmm…I wonder what is happening over there, right now._

_**(::Ends::)**_

[{!.!}]

**Back at Kagome's house…**

Five days had past and according to Inuyasha, nothing interesting happened…

**In Kagome's Room…**

"Hmmm… I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't "attacked" me yet" she thought out aloud, giggling.

_His "attacks" were quite pleasing. _She thought. _What? Did I just think that? _

_**Yup,**_said something in her conscious.

She was tired of waiting, so she thought she should do something, and she came up with a quick game to play with him. She put on a lacy bra and panties, that were pink. She brushed her hair, washed her face, and put on a really REALLY short miniskirt. She made sure that when she bent down he could see her panties. She put on a blue tank top, the colour, she thought, that complimented her figure. It stuck to her body, showing off her smooth curves. She made the front a little lower, so that if she bent down to pick something up, it would show a little to him.

She giggled. _He won't be able to resist me._

"INUYASHA!" she called out the door. "Can you come up to my room, I wanna play a game, it's getting kind of boring!

_Yes, finally! She had to wait 5 days, to make sure she was bored?_

"Coming!" he yelled back!

He came in, looking at her…he gasped in surprise… she looked so…soo…so…SEXY!

"Hi, Inuyasha, wanna play a game?" she asked, while sitting on the bed. She motioned for him to get on the bed. He got on.

"Ok. It's a game called, DARE OR DARE?" she said calmly.

"Ok, so how do you play? Dare the other person?" he asked, thinking it was quite easy to understand.

" Yah, but there's a catch…"

"What?" Inuyasha was curious

"Well, it has to do with…let's see… it has to be pleasurable…" she smiled seductively.

"WHAT? I mean… what?" he asked quieter, realizing that her mom, brother and grandpa might be here.

"It's ok, they are not here." She smirked. "So you up for it?"

"Duh! How hard can it be?" he said, overestimating a bit too much!

"Ok, I'll go first!" Kagome said.

A second later…

"Hmmm… ok, how about a passionate kiss on the lips, for me Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha gasped. He never knew Kagome could think like this. It registered on his face.

Kagome said, "Come on, you gonna do it or not?"

"Ok, ok…just give me a sec to prepare myself…" She smiled.

He leaned in, Kagome tensed, all ready, he leaned in more. He stopped a few cm's away from her beautiful lips, hesitating. He grabbed her waist, with one hand and put his other hand on her cheek, and started rubbing it, gently. She couldn't wait for the final touch!

And then…

He kissed her.

It was a nice, long, deep passionate kiss. Kagome immediately opened her mouth a little, letting him enter if he wanted to. And it looked like he did too. It was a memorable kiss, and just when Inuyasha thought he couldn't hold in his other urges, Kagome pulled away, to his relief but also sadness, he wanted to kiss her longer.

"Now it's your turn Inuyasha. What do you want me to do to you?" she knew he wouldn't think of anything, and she knew exactly what she was gonna do if he didn't say anything.

"Ummm, well I don't know, Kagome, do you really want to play this game?" he was nervous.

"What! Chickening out?" she said taunting him.

"What? No! Fine, I'll play, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know what I want you to do to me!"

She pretended to be in thought for a few seconds.

"Oh! I know! I'll touch your ears." She was careful not to say anything about what she was gonna do to her ears, so he'll think it harmless, and he'll let her.

Just as she thought he let her.

"Fine, but don't do anything funny." He said nervously. He knew that Kagome had something bigger planned, just by looking at her face!

"Ok!" she agreed.

She bent her front down, making sure he could her boobs, and crawled seductively to him. (READERS: THEY ARE PLAYING ON THE BED! Just to let you know :D) He was shocked! She crawled to him, and made sure her top was short enough that if she lifted her arms up, he would be able to see her navel. She slowly raised up, and stopped making sure her boobs were right under his lips. She stretched her hands up to his ears and made sure she raised up enough to show her navel. She grabbed his ears.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was starting to lose control. He wasn't able to think properly. All he could see was her beautiful big breasts, and her small navel. Her scent was overwhelming him.

Kagome started to rub her fingers in circular motions on his ears, and licked them slow and as much pleasure to him she could muster.

When she licked his ears that was when he couldn't resist anymore. He let out the moan he was holding in him. And he grabbed her waist, the part that was exposed to him. And rubbed his face into her breasts… He couldn't wait to do all the things he wanted to do to her!


	8. Resistance is Futile!

**Heightened Emotions**

_**Ch. 8 - Resistance is Futile!**_

**NORMAL POV**

[{!.!}]

_**(::Previously::) **_

When she licked his ears, that was when he couldn't resist anymore. He let out the moan he was holding in him. And he grabbed her waist, the part that was exposed to him. And rubbed his face into her breasts… He couldn't wait to do all the things he wanted to do to her!

_**(::Ends::)**_

[{!.!}]

Kagome started moaning so loud, as he rubbed his face into her boobs! She let herself go, she rubbed more intensely, as he started to moan inside her boobs! She moaned again as his warm breath touched her boobs. He wanted to do something else now! He pushed her down on the bed, and looked at her. Kagome gasped. All she could see was love and lust in his eyes! She thought that that's what she had too!

He slid his fingers under her top and up to her breasts. He took off her shirt, and slid his fingers into her pink bra. He rubbed her breasts and couldn't resist anymore as he felt her nipples. He tore the bra off in the heat. He shot a look of apology before he bent down and nipped at her nipple. He started sucking on it while rubbing it with the other hand. He and she felt her nipple harden at the attention. She was moaning so loud as if to tell the world that she was getting what she wanted. He started tugging at it with his teeth, and to her surprise too. She groaned. She needed a kiss now! She pulled his face to hers and gave him a long kiss, her tongue running over in his mouth. When she touched his fangs, he let out a moan. She loved his moan and his excitement. She let him do his work to her, after she had her fun!

"Ohhhh….Kagome…damn it, why do you have to taste so good?...Smell so good?...Oh damn! " he kept moaning while she couldn't resist and started making circular motions on his ears. He moaned louder. All of a sudden, Kagome got up! She pushed the surprised Inuyasha off of her. He sat on the ground with shock! _Did I do something wrong?...She was enjoying herself, right…?_

She pushed him out the door and then she started blushing beet red, and he could smell her outside the door and he smiled. _So that's why! _

**WRITER'S NOTE! MUST MUST READ:**

**Sorry so short you guys, its like after my fever, I have a writer's block, no lemon in my head anymore! :D I am still continuing now!**


	9. Embarrassment

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[{!.!}]

**Heightened Emotions**

_**Ch. 9 - Embarrassment **_

**NORMAL POV**

[{!.!}]

"Kags, Kags…KAGOME! WAIT UP!" Inuyasha yelled for her to wait. It was his human night and so he got slower. It was embarrassing to admit but in his human form, he was a teensie bit slower than Kagome. _Just because I'm admitting it to you stupid readers doesn't mean I'm saying that to Kagome…._ He thought.

"Hurry up Inuyasha. We need to get there soon…" her voice trailed off as she picked up speed.

_To where?_ Inuyasha thought.

As if she read his mind, she said, "we need to get to my home…the shrine…" she paused trying to catch a bit of her breath, "It's Souta's birthday today, remember?" she questioned, thinking she told Inuyasha.

"Uhh…wench, no you didn't tell me." He growled playfully, using his nickname for her.

He picked her up and twirled her about, allowing her to giggle into the night air, sending a melodious voice out to those who can hear. He tossed her onto his back, even though she seemed heavier to him, since he was human, he still ran as fast as he could. Meanwhile Kagome was teasing him…

"Inuyasha…" she whined, "I thought you were fast…" thus allowing him to push past his limits as he climbed, well ran up the shrine stairs and dropping her like a sack in front of the door.

"Ouch," she said, "You really didn't have to drop me like that…" as she rubbed her sore behind.

"You want be to rub that for you, my dear?" Inuyasha asked in a husky, intimidating voice…you couldn't say no to that voice… Uh-oh, was she in trouble…

Instead, her mother opened the door, to see Inuyasha gazing at Kagome in a tenderly, yet lustful way. "I'm sorry, but am I interrupting something?" Anne Higurashi asked in a polite but amused filled way.

_Damn her and her double meaning phrases…_ Kagome thought desperately as she thought of an excuse. Right when she opened her mouth, Inuyasha said calmly…

"You interrupted nothing, Ms. Higurashi." He said politely, "we were just about to come in." Wondering why he wasn't blushing as profusely as her, since it was him most of the time, especially on human nights, she turned to face him just as a black and red blur gobbled up on the now human.

As soon as he heard his hero's voice, Souta pounced upon him and tortured Inuyasha with his yells of delight.

"Did you bring me anything, Inuyasha? Huh? Huh?" Souta asked, after calming down a bit and jumping up and down in front of his idol.

"Yup, Kagome has it. Go gobble her up." Of course, as soon as Inuyasha said the first sentence, Souta hugged Kagome and guessed what it was, leaving an irritated hanyou behind. "Is it a Wii? Is it? Is it? Nee-chan?" Souta whined, making Kagome chuckle in amusement. "Of course it is, Souta." She said as she noogied (sp?) him.

It was a typical 11 year old birthday party. Games, cake, dance, more games, opening presents, more games, and MORE games! When it was all over, Anne ushered Kagome into the kitchen to have a mother-to-daughter conversation. Somehow, Kagome knew exactly what was about to happen, call it mother alerts.

"Kagome…I was worried…but I need to say this and get it over with…" Anne stumbled, and when she did, that's when Kagome blurted out… "It has to do with me and Inuyasha, doesn't it?" she said.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Anne paused, waiting to see if Kagome would blurt anything else out., when Kagome didn't, she continued, "Kagome, have you…have you… have you had you- know- what?" she rushed out.

"No Mama." Kagome said exasperated, she added to herself softly, "but we almost did." Too bad she didn't know that Anne had supersonic hearing when it came to her daughter's love life.

_Oh so they were close huh? So I guess it's a good thing that…_ Anne carried off her train of thought from her mouth. "Well, now that that's over with, I just wanted to let you know that Souta, Grandpa, and I will be going out tonight to celebrate father's 80th birthday. I think you should stay and rest, dear, you look all tuckered out."

"Alright, Mama, I'll stay, I hope you all have fun! Tell Gramps, he'll get his present as soon as I see him tomorrow…he doesn't need to know I forgot his birthday." Kagome answered with a sheepish smile.

"Alright dear, go ahead and sleep." Anne left her daughter to go upstairs and change.

Kagome got into her room and changed into her favourite blue tank top and her white boxers, her favourite pyjama outfit. Of course, she did this after she took her much needed shower. She came out smelling like vanilla and lavender, her favourite scents and went to sleep. What she didn't know that was that Inuyasha came in through the door and hugged her from behind. She twirled around ready to attack, and relaxed when she it was only her beloved… _Wait, did I just think my beloved?_ Kagome was shocked, but of course Inuyasha didn't know that. To cover up she kissed him passionately . They both battled with their tongues, finally Inuyasha dominating her. He moaned into her and ran his hands up her shirt, and cupped her breast. He started rubbing it sensuously. She moaned louder and louder. He pushed her upon the bed and slipped her shirt off of her, revealing herself to his lustful gaze. She stared at him, and that's when he realized what was happening.

"Ohhhhh…" he groaned, as she rubbed his manhood.

He quickly took off his pants, and let her see what was in there. He took off her shorts too, and stared at her beautiful creamy skin, now love filled eyes, just for him, her mouth panting in exhilaration, and her chest heaving up and down. He sliced off her bra and panties which were black lace, and her favourite. She was about to argue but didn't want to ruin their moment.

He bit down on her nipple and tugged, allowing it to be erect. He trailed kisses down her throat all the way to her belly button, stopped and teased her. She moaned. He wondered, if I'm able to get a reaction like that for just her navel, what if… his tongue slid down to her area and stuck it in her. She moaned and bucked.

He knew he hit a sensitive spot and then asked, "Kagome…" he panted huskily, "is it all right? Will you be ok?" She understood immediately and nodded. He slowly but surely went into her, a tear escaped her eye, and just as fast the pleasure began to start up.

"FASTER INUYASHA, FASTER." She cried.

Her hip bucked up and arched her back. He gladly thrust harder and faster leaving her moaning in pleasure.

*Away from the dream, in the real world… ( HA, you guys would have thought it was real!) *

"Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered. "Wake up!" He shook her until she stopped moaning. She woke up wide eyed to find Inuyasha staring at her, with carefully masked smugness, showing only fake confusion.

"What happened, Kagome? You were saying my name." He left out the part that she was moaning and not saying.

"Oh, nothing Inuyasha, nothing at all!" she replied a little too quickly. "You can go now. Thank you."

Inuyasha went out. He already smelled her arousal. He knew what to do next. And this time he wouldn't need some measly bugs for it, or Souta…


End file.
